Our laboratory is utilizing two approaches to determine the existence of, and isolate mRNA molecules found specifically during meiosis and spore formation in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. We are screening a lambda yeast recombinant DNA library for the DNA sequences and developing new methodolgoy to purify differentially present RNA molecules.